


Gran's Favorite Cow

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: March Batch 2020 [11]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Weight Gain, stuckage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Kumbhira helps Gran establish a whole new place to keep his Draph wives, including her.
Series: March Batch 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789363
Kudos: 12





	Gran's Favorite Cow

**Author's Note:**

> For Lord-OZ.

Gran sat in his personal cabin within his Crew’s airship, the Grancipher. A ship that had been getting a little wobbly over the last months, partly because of his own actions… Okay, entirely because of his actions. He couldn’t help himself though, who could when faced with such a wonderful chance?

He slipped out a pair of golden rings from his pocket, slowly rubbing his thumb along their side. He had used things like these to enthrall and love several of the female members in his Crew, knocking them up and pampering them like they deserved. In return, they offered him plenty of young for the future, a sign of the bond they now shared. Sure, they were a little easy to coerce into things thanks to the effects of the rings, but that didn’t matter so much anymore. He loved every single one of them, after all.

So, what was he going to do now? He had to deal with the weight issue, otherwise he’d be stuck with a bunch of girls that brought his ship to a halt, with the potential extra chance for it all to come crashing down. What could he do to save his Crew from such a troublesome end?

As he heard a knock on his door, and a homely voice echoing from beyond the door, an idea started forming in his mind.

“Heeeeey, Captaaaaain!” The cheerful chimes of Kumbhira, one of the Divine Generals, could be heard beyond the thin layer of wood. “What’re you up to, holing yourself up in that dinky old room? Have you been contacted for some kind of difficult job? Is that it? Is that why Anila’s been looking so big lately?” Given the words she used, it didn’t seem like she understood the rammifications of everything that had happened, but she was definitely curious enough.

Given that he had bred and made brides out of three other Draphs so far, would the ship be able to handle another one? Or rather, should the ship have to handle one more? Thanks to her timely arrival, he knew just what he needed to do. He needed to get them all off his ship, and he could do it easily as long as they listened to him while they wore their wedding rings.

“Come in, Kumbhira. I want to talk to you about something. And you really shouldn’t tell anybody else about it, I know how you can prattle on and on about these things.” Gran answered as he got up from his seat, pocketing one of the rings as he continued rubbing his thumb against the edge of the one he kept hidden in his palm.

The darker-skinned Draph kicked the door in, grinning a little before closing it properly behind her. “Sorry, Captain. I’ve been a little anxious ever since you stopped showing up for missions, I thought you had gotten sick or something!” The extravagantly dressed girl, who looked more like a girl who was about to have a fun night on the town than a General of any sort, giggled as she skipped over to him. “So, what is it? What’s the big secret? You can tell me, I promise not to tell anybody, honest!”

“I want to make a farm, Kumbhira.” He said, firmly as he looked at her with a smile on his lips. “You know, like the kind we see a couple of scumbags make here and there. But, I want to make it right. None of that slavery nonsense, just an honest place for girls like you to cut back, relax, and still be useful if you want to be.” He continued, explaining his plan in a bit more detail as he grabbed her hand.

This made Kumbhira pause for a second, tilting her head as she looked him in the eye. “Did you catch something? You’re talking like a crazy person, Captain. You know how people are treated at farms, what makes you think you’ll do better?” She did want to criticize him, but he was still one of the best Skyfarers in all of the skies. Who was she to deny him outright, if he actually had a good plan?

“Well, I have a lot of people that’d breathe down my neck if I screwed up and did something terrible.” Gran laughed as he started looking out of one of the windows in his cabin. “The Society, the Lumiel Knights, the Eternals, all of them would have it out for me if I did something so callously without thinking about it first.” He listed off the possible threats he’d have, before he turned towards her once more. “But I also have girls like you, who know that I couldn’t possibly hurt you. You know that I want to protect and spoil you all, don’t you?”

The Gyaru-like Draph immediately started blushing as he talked about how she felt, prompting her to play with her hair a little. “I-I dunno, you’re kinda, sorta, ehehe…” She mumbled, feeling like she was put on the spot with her feelings. How could she admit what she thought about the man when he talked about this kinda stuff?

“I’ll take that as a yes. So…” He continued, as he grabbed her wrist and carefully slid the golden ring he kept hidden in his palm onto her ring finger. “Kumbhira. Would you like to be my wife, and my farm’s first Cow?” 

Kumbhira looked at him for a moment as her eyes flashed a little gold, showing that the effects of the ring were active. They weren’t outright controlling, but they helped make her see things his way. And since she already harbored a lot of pent-up feelings about him, it was easy for her to be coerced into thinking that the best way to show her love for him, was to take this offer. “W-Well, if you’re so certain, then I’ll do it! But you better not tell anybody, and you better think that I’m the best out of all your Cows, o-otherwise!”

Gran just leaned in for a kiss, weaving his fingers around hers as he put his free arm around her waist. “You’re already the best.” He replied, leaning across her shoulder for a whisper as he groped her ass with the former free hand, accentuating her new role with just one word. “Cow.”

Her eyes flickered into hearts as she let out a moan, the first of many that would echo throughout the Grancipher that night…

\---

A month or so had passed since then, and things had progressed smoothly. Gran had managed to sneak his way off the Airship whenever he had the chance, and he conscribed a few of the seedier members of his crew to help him with the construction of his farm. Just so that he could have it stay undetected for the time being. If somebody came creeping up and asked about the logistics of it all, he wouldn’t be prepared.

But it was finally done. All the stalls, all the food that he needed for his wives, as well as more than enough equipment to keep them all milked so that he could actually have them stay useful, it was all ready. Now he just needed somebody to test it out on…

“You could’ve warned me about everything you’d put me through before we started, Gran!” And as luck would have it, the best possible guinea pig decided to show her beautiful face right at that moment.

Kumbhira, free from her duties as the Divine General thanks to the year passing, was now standing right outside the farm dressed in her usually gaudy and otherwise fashionable clothes. Only, there was a distinct difference compared to when she usually wore them. It was hard to actually tell… if you were blind, or couldn’t feel the earth shaking underneath whenever she took a step.

She had gotten fat. Way fatter than any of the other cows that he had bred. To the point where she was nearly four times the size of him, and he wasn’t exactly the thinnest boy around anymore thanks to how much he had been loving all of his wives. If he had to guess how heavy she had gotten, she’d probably be weighing around a ton at this point, and that really showed with how strained the fabric of her outfit looked.

The Draph’s cheeks had pudged out just a little bit, making them look chubby while not nearly as large as the rest of her body. Her breasts, on the other hand, were now five times the size of the young man’s head. He could probably latch onto one of her nipples, and he’d be fed for a week by the time he had drained the entire thing. Her limbs, whether it was her arms or her legs, were comically short compared to the rest of her, but that’s what happens when most of the fat was focused on the most important areas. She didn’t have trouble walking, but that did still make her look utterly ridiculous.

Speaking of Kumbhira’s more important areas, the top that barely kept her enormous areola covered up wasn’t going to have a shot at obscuring or blocking the huge gut that she had developed. She was baring it all for the world to see, which had been something the other and slimmer girls had teased her over during the last month, but that didn’t stop her. She embraced her size more so, even bumping into them intentionally and mocking them over the lacking size. Just because she knew that she was her beloved husband’s favorite cow.

Rounding out the changes was her ass, and the pitiful excuse for shorts that she wore. They acted more like a g-string at this point, hugging so closely to the rest of her form that it was dangerously close to snapping at any second. But it did add that extra allure as it tightly clung into the fat form, making an outline where it was tightest. She’d have to get it replaced at some point, but it ultimately didn’t matter.

All that mattered, was how much her beloved loved her look, especially with all of the pounds packed on.

“You’re looking lively, Kumbhira.” Gran shot back at her after her little complaint, squeezing his hand into the size of her enormous tummy, grinning at the same time. “How’s my favorite Cow been, pigging it out while everyone’s watching?” He chimed as he carefully goaded her towards the entrance to one of the stalls, not wanting to waste a second.

She huffed, swaying her fat hips from side to side like she had a cow tail behind her. “You said you’d make me your first cow, but I look more like pig after how much you’ve stuffed me! How’s a pig supposed to be the best cow!?” The brown-skinned girl complained as she rubbed up against him, leering at him slightly. “Apologize!” 

“You are the best.” He freely admitted as he gave her oversized tummy a kiss, right as they arrived at the entrance to one of the pens. “And I wanted to make sure that you’d remain that way for a long time, that’s why I put you on this heavy diet. You don’t want to be outdone by anybody else, right?”

Kumbhira nodded, sighing as she put her hands on the doorframe that led into her stall. “You better be grateful, I only do this because it’s you, and if anybody else had been my husband, they wouldn’t have gotten any of this!” Evidently, part of the ring had stopped working. That, or she was just really into being difficult before they’d get down to business…

A moment that wouldn’t come any sooner, as she found herself stuck in the doorframe that’d lead to her stall. So close to the place she’d stay for such a long time, and yet so far. “H-Hey, didn’t you think to make this a bit bigger? I can’t fit!”

“You’re not supposed to fit, it’s supposed to keep you girls from walking out all the time.” Gran shot back, being completely honest as he ran his hands along her oversized ass, drumming along both cheeks while mentally comparing them to exercise balls in size. “But, I definitely didn’t see this coming. Soooo, I’ll have to improvise, and make sure that you’re not cranky because you haven’t been fed.”

Shivers ran up Kumbhira’s spine. She knew what this meant. And she knew that she wanted it, but she wanted to play hard to get for just a little longer… “H-Hey, you don’t need to go that far, I can… I can make it in, promise!” The oversized draph tried to tug and shove herself in, but her hands were pathetically inadequite in this case. She couldn’t even reach one of the walls to act as support.

“You love this, don’t act like you don’t!” Her lover shot back as he started pushing the tip of his oversized rod up against her feminine sex, feeling the juices pour down her thighs and his cock at the very same time, lubricating both of them. “You’re practically overflowing down here, just say it and I’ll get you free while satiating this mouth down here, all at the same time!”

The darker skinned Draph huffed as she felt her arousal overwhelming her, causing her to bite into her lip for a second. “Fine! I want it! I want it a lot! Breed me! Breed me like you always do, I want to be a cow that’s full of your kids!” She admitted, and she would’ve been spreading her hips apart to allow him to get better access, if she had the arm length to do so.

Gran didn’t need it, he just wanted her to admit it all before he tore apart her strained pants by shoving his cock straight into her soaked hole. He rammed straight ahead, not even waiting for a second. He had built up so much stamina fucking all the other girls that it was easy for him to smash against her womb in seconds, making her cervix open up and let him pound against the back wall right then and there.

Kumbhira let out a loud moan as she rocked back and forth from the intensity of the fuck, the sides of the door frame quivering with every movement. She knew that it was going to come crashing down on her, but she couldn’t focus on it at all. Her mind was having trouble even dealing with such a heavy ramming, to the point where she was already nearing an orgasm. It didn’t help that thanks to how hard she had been playing around, she had been turned on to the point where she’d normally get down on all fours and offer herself, so getting stuck like this was really just a formality..!

He wasn’t going to let her last for long, as he already felt the seed squirming around in his sack. He just did what he had to, smashing his cock as deep inside of her as it could go, with the tip primed right up against the entrance to her ovaries before firing straight into her. He was equally as turned on as her, all thanks to how heavy she had gotten, so getting to fire off a quick and potent shot like this was just what he needed.

Potent was an understatement too, as her already bloated stomach, which looked about as big as a bed at this point, quickly started growing outward from the sheer amount of cum being pumped into her. The wood around her creaked for but a few moments before it cracked and broke apart, letting her flop forward onto her belly as she kept being filled, growing and growing all the while.

Her top wasn’t going to do much good either, as her tits broke free with a violent splurt of fresh milk from her oversized nipples. She was fertile, she was ready, and she was utterly spent after being filled to the brim with so much thick and gooey goodness. “G-Goodness…” The brown-skinned ‘Cow’ muttered as she rubbed away at her tummy, sighing as milk ran down the sides of it.

Gran sighed with satisfaction as he pulled out, cum squirting out of the hole that he had firmly fertilized. “So, how do you feel?” He chimed, squeezing his hands into both her belly and her ass to emphasize his next words. “My Cow?”

She just shivered all over, accepting her new role with a quiet and satisfied ‘Moo’. The first of many, many more...


End file.
